A Fragile Rose Reborn
by SorrowoftheHeart
Summary: Rewrite. 20 years after the events of FFVII, Aerith has returned to the Planet. Suffering from amnesia, she will be forced to work with someone she would have never imagined working with. Can the two save Gaia from another impeding doom, or will everything fall to ruin? Rated M for safety and language.
1. I

**A Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Written by: SorrowoftheHeart**

**Beta'ed by: PinkMarshmallows**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor anything relating to the actual game and such. The ONLY thing I claim as my own are any original characters and newly named or created towns. That is all, thank you.**

**Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to my story, FF readers. This is the eagerly awaited revision of Fragile Rose Reborn, a rewrite of one of the first Final Fantasy fan fictions I had ever really written. This story won't be completely like Fragile Rose Reborn, but it'll be a better, improved version! At least, that's what I am hoping for. My knowledge of Final Fantasy and writing have grown so I hope to show what I can do now.**

**There will be a few noticeable changes, aside from the slight tweaking of the title. Which in truth, all I did was add 'A' before the original title. Things will be happening a bit differently than how it happened in the original but I hope it will still be loved. Also, as much as I adore 'Aeris' and the memories that accompany it, I have decided to go with 'Aerith' for this story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction and let me know what you think of it. I will be doing my best to keep this updated and edited, so that it can be as close to full potential as possible. Sorry, I know I'm ranting. And yes, if anyone was wondering, this first chapter has been edited. I wanted to spend more attention to the details and plot in the first two chapters. I've also acquired a beta, who happens to be a dear friend of mine. So, she'll be helping me proof read the story and such.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A pair of deep emerald eyes gazed up at the sky above her, attention solely fixed upon the white, fluffy clouds that drifted lazily in a clear, blue sky. It was so simple and natural, and yet, it fascinated her and filled her with a mixture of awe and happiness. She may not have quite understood it entirely, though she did not question it further. Her eyes fluttered closed, long eyelashes kissing the skin beneath her eyes as she sighed softly in response to a sudden breeze that whipped up and playfully brushed against her. She could almost hear voices whispering to her as the unseen force pulled and ruffled her long unbound brown locks. It was only a second later before her eyes opened once more, a smile breaking across her lips.

Aerith couldn't remember much about herself, much less her past. She had no idea why she was here, wherever this was, or even how she had gotten here. Yet, the young woman wasn't too concerned with this lack of knowledge. No, a voice within her mind assured her that everything was fine. That her memories would soon return and she would realize her reasons for being here.

Truthfully, the 'voice' she heard within her mind wasn't entirely one voice alone. It was difficult to explain it, but she understood that it was really a chorus of voices, of various ages and genders. She could understand it and if she listened, there was this one voice among the others that seemed to stand out to her, though she couldn't quite place the gender. Nonetheless, she knew this was her Friend but nothing further than this.

Back to the topic at hand, the only thing that she really remembered was her name, which seemed to be her first name. She didn't know of her surname, but her Friend assured her that everything would come back to her, once more. Despite this obvious amnesia that plagued her, the cheerful girl did not let it consume her.

She tore her gaze from the sky and looked around, reaching up with a somewhat pale, slender hand to tuck some stubborn strands of hair behind her ear as she tried to figure out what to do. Now that she was done admiring the scenery, it was now time to move on... but where to?

**_Go, child... Be at peace, for you live again. That town... do you see it?_**

Aerith turned, focusing her curious gaze upon the town ahead of her and absently noting that she hadn't noticed it before. However, she had been rather distracted by the beautiful setting around her. She tilted her head, clasping her hands behind her back as she bent forward just a tiny bit, another smile blooming on her lips.

"I do, my friend. Perhaps I shall go there?" She asked aloud, comfortable with speaking aloud to the voice that she alone could hear. Besides, there wasn't anyone around and when did she care if people thought she was odd? At the soft confirmation, she straightened and strolled right up to the gates. She didn't bother sparing the two guards anything more than a bright smile, not noticing their shared look before staring back ahead. They weren't going to stop her such a fragile looking girl and they had more important things to look out for, such as vicious monsters.

The brunette paused for a brief moment, unclasping her hands from behind her as she turned around to study her new surroundings. Her eyes widened slightly, easily giving away her thoughts of the structures surrounding her. Her mouth nearly fell open, but she managed to keep her composure as she pushed down the slight unease that threatened to erupt at the new sight.

_Such an interesting place. It's so big and full of life, with tall structures and busy people! It's like nothing I've ever seen before... what if I get lost, friend?_ A slight frown tugging at her lips, even as she stepped to the side in order to get out of the path of the walking citizens.

**_Fear not, child. You are never alone, never... That store, do you see it? To your left, yes... go inside. _**Allowing her gaze to drift to the left, she noticed the store and peered up at the sign with curious green eyes. A puzzled look flashed across her innocent features, but she shook her head slightly and allowed a smile to return as she did as told. Her gaze darted up at the sound of a bell softly tinkling above her as she opened the door, noting that it must have been to help announce the arrival and departure of customers.

Aerith looked around, once more distracted by the change of scenery once more. She did not notice the elderly woman sitting at the counter, who was peering curiously at her after the bell had chimed. In fact, she hadn't even realized she had spaced out until a tap on the shoulder broke her from her thoughts and she jumped slightly, squeaking in surprise before fixing her startled gaze on a concerned woman.

Before she could stutter out any apologies, the woman cracked a smile as she peered up at the taller girl. She was short and obviously an elder, yet time had still been somewhat kind to her. It was obvious this woman had a kind heart and her tone of voice only confirmed it along with the smile.

"Hello there, dear! I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before.. Are you perhaps a tourist?" The woman asked curiously before beaming when Aerith nodded to her. "Just as I thought." Being who she was, she studied the girl and it didn't take much to deduce her reason for coming into her store.

"Oh dear... your clothes... You must have been through a rough time, hm?" She paused briefly before gesturing at Aerith, continuing to speak, "Come, let's see if we can find you something new to wear, yes?" Turning she hobbled off down an aisle that housed women's clothing.

The brunette blinked briefly in mild confusion

before she found herself tailing after the kind woman. However, she soon came to a realization that caused her cheeks to turn pink as she came to a halt.

"I... I don't have any money," She murmured softly, obviously embarrassed and distressed with such a realization as she took a moment to peer down at herself to assess her attire. With a grimace, she realized that she really did need new clothes, though she couldn't afford them. Hesitantly, she bit her bottom lip and lifted her gaze to see how the store clerk was reacting to this news.

The woman had stopped as well, slowly turning around to look at Aerith and figure out what was wrong. Though, she didn't have to wait long and for a moment, she looked contemplative as she remained silent. Finally, her brown eyes softened as she came to a decision, a smile tugging at her lips. "No money? Tell me, Miss...?" She trailed off, vaguely fishing for a name.

Realizing what the elderly woman was silently asking her, she snapped to attention and bowed slightly. "I'm Aerith! Just... Aerith." She straightened and gave a sheepish look at the raised eyebrow of the owner but she wasn't questioned. Besides, she soon laughed softly, amused by the girl's antics.

"Very well, Miss Aerith... Tell me, how long do you plan to stay here in town? I believe I've come up with an idea that can benefit the both of us and still allow you to get some new clothes. That is, if you're interested, dear." She paused, gauging Aerith's reaction before she decided to continue at the sign of curiosity showing on the girl's face.

"I'm getting old and things that once were easy when I was younger are now becoming difficult to accomplish as I get older. My husband who created this store in our youth, has left the Planet and rejoined the lifestream, thus leaving me alone to run the store." She paused for a moment once more, gathering her thoughts before continuing once more.

"What I'm saying is that I could really use some help around here, but I'm not so keen on caving to my weakness. You seem like a nice, hardworking girl and you could use some help as could I. You don't need to be able to sew, but if you would help me out with just stocking shelves or handling the counter, it would be appreciated. In return for this offered job, I can provide clothes and anything else you may need, along with paying you so you can eventually get back on your feet. Of course, you're welcome to stay with me until you decide otherwise."

Aerith was quiet for a long time, taking the time to digest all of this information. However, it didn't take long for it to click in her head and for a smile to blossom on her lips as she focused on the woman. "That sounds so wonderful, I would be honored! Thank you, ma'am, I truly appreciate it."

The woman laughed and waved a wrinkly hand in dismissal, though her expression of mirth didn't falter. "Please, call me Anna, child."

"Well, Anna, please call me just Aerith then! I look forward to working with you!" She bowed once more, before straightening as she beamed at the laughing lady.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, what did everyone think of the first chapter? I ended up rewriting it after I wrote chapter three, deciding to pay more attention to detail and the like. Things are short at first still, but I'm just trying to get the story started. Not to mention, trying to get myself back into the whole groove. Be sure to let me know what you think in a review. Well, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter which will also be edited. See ya~


	2. II

**A Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Written by: SorrowoftheHeart**

**Beta'ed by: PinkMarshmallows**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, but I'll say it again: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the characters and anything else involving the actual game. The only thing I own are any original characters and new town names. That is all.**

**Author's Notes: I decided to edit this chapter and update it, because I just feel it wasn't giving enough information. I admit, I want to do the best that I can on this story, which is one reason that I have asked my friend to help me with this story. I'd like to say I've improved a lot in my writing and such over the years, so I really want to show you what I can do. I've read so many fan fictions, that I just can't help but want to write one of my own that people will enjoy just as much as I have enjoyed the ones I've read. Please, enjoy the edited chapter two of the rewrite of A Fragile Rose Reborn.**

**P.S. I almost forgot to mention something about Isri. I'm aware that is a made up town, but I went with a reviewers idea of it being originally called Rocket Town. As you all know, the rocket eventually fell over and endangered the town. So, it's been twenty years since those events and it was decided that the place needed a new, better name. So for anyone confused, Isri = Rocket Town, pretty much. Of course, it's not exactly the same as in the game since things have changed. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was almost hard to believe that a month had already passed since the strange girl's arrival in the city of Isri. After meeting Mrs. Anna and agreeing to her deal, Aerith had learned a lot from her short stay in the interesting city. It was easy to slip into the laid back life style, despite how busy it seemed in such a large community. However, the citizens were close knit and worked hard to help Isri prosper and keep it safe from monsters and anything else that may threaten their peaceful home. Originally, the place had gone by another name that had been changed twenty years ago. It had taken her some digging in the library, but she had eventually found out that the original name had been Rocket Town. She thought the name change was quite reasonable, considering the circumstances of the town. A Pilot by the name of Cid Highwind was supposed to be the first man in space, the space program funded by Shinra Electric Company, back in Midgar. Aerith didn't read too much into the details, other that it had been a failure and eventually the never launched rocket had fallen, threatening to destroy homes and the lives of the citizens in Rocket Town. It had been handled, of course, but it left the town with a somewhat useless name.

Isri had been the name agreed on in the end, though Aerith couldn't find the origin of the name or even who had suggested it. However, it didn't bother her that much and her attention was easily snatched by other subjects, her thirst for knowledge ever raging on. That particular aspect of Aerith was something that Anna was quite fond of, even if she couldn't always satisfy the girl's curiosity with her own knowledge. If Aerith had any problems with anything Anna couldn't tell her, she didn't voice it and instead turned to other sources to get the information she needed.

It was truly refreshing for the elderly woman to see someone so young and eager for knowledge, especially history. Most of the young ones around her age were much more interested in growing up fast and other things. History was mainly considered useless text by the younger generation, which saddened the shop owner greatly. She believed that it was always good to know about the past, as things often repeated from time to time.

Anna sighed softly, a soft smile resting on her lips as she tore her attention from her musings, lifting one hand to gently push her glasses back up to rest properly on her nose. She was currently mending a dress, though she was almost done at this point. The sound of the door opening and then closing caught her attention, causing her to look up and raise an eyebrow at the sight before her. Aerith was almost completely soaked, even with the aide of an umbrella and her jacket, yet this fact didn't seem to phase her. No, she seemed more in thought and Anna couldn't help but worry a little about the girl that was already dear to her.

"Welcome back, dear. Is everything okay, Aerith?" She placed the dress and sewing tools to the side, rising from her chair and hobbling over to the girl who seemed to just now realize she was back at home, an embarrassed look crossing her features. "Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just..." She paused, frowning lightly before look cautiously at Anna. "I heard something on the way back from the errands, before it started to rain."

Fussing over the girl's condition, the woman nodded and listened, but made sure to guide Aerith to the bathroom so she could change out of her wet clothes. She didn't want the brunette to catch a cold, after all. "And what did you hear?" Anna asked encouragingly, noticing that the girl still seemed a little bit out of it. Blushing as she disappeared behind the changing screen, she removed her wet articles of clothing, gratefully accepting the towel and privacy given to her by Anna.

It was only when Aerith stepped out from behind the changing screen, the fluffy white towel wrapped around her body that she decided to continue their conversation. "Well, I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop or anything of that sort, but I passed a couple discussing their plans for a celebration of sorts. I didn't hear all of it, but it was something about heroes and Meteor?" She looked confused, peering helplessly at the older woman.

Said female paused thoughtfully, before gesturing for the girl to follow her as she hobbled off to Aerith's room to get her out some clothing to put on. Their conversation was once more placed on a stand still, while Aerith changed into clean clothing and Anna stepped back into the room, joining her young roommate at the chairs in the corner.

"I have no qualms about explaining Meteor, since I am aware of your amnesia. Though, most know of the events of that dreadful time. Are you certain you wish to know, though? I don't know all of the facts, but I will tell what I know and when you get a chance, you can go visit the library to read further up on the subject." Anna smiled, settling into the chair across from the seated Aerith, who was listening intently. Gaining only a mere nod from the young woman, the elder tried to gather her thoughts so that she could properly tell what she knew of the events.

"If I remember right, most refer to the topic as Meteor Fall. Around twenty years ago, a large, abnormal meteor threatened to destroy the planet but was somehow stopped by a group of heroes, consisting mostly of a rebel group from Midgar, called AVALANCHE. I don't know the entire details, but I've heard that the event was caused by a man also hailing from Midgar." Pausing to let Aerith absorb her words so far, she soon continued.

"He was a well known man, though I do not recall his name or much information about him other than he had been involved in the military. Since he was stopped, along with the events he tried to cause, there has been a celebration honoring the heroes since then. It was also stated that many lives were lost, including a member of the group that saved us all." Aerith was quiet, even as Anna fell silent, either lost in memories of the past or it was just the end of the information that the old woman had.

The green eyed girl took a moment to ponder over things, before snapping her comrade from her musings. "So.. a celebration is held to honor these heroes. Does it also offer some sort of tribute for the lives lost in the battle? If so, how often does this festival occur?" In a way, she was talking to herself but Anna knew she was also being addressed. Unfortunately, the woman knew nothing more.

* * *

Despite the limited knowledge given to her by the elderly woman, Aerith had thanked Anna and agreed to go to the plan of finding out more information on this subject. When the weather had cleared, she had excused herself to the library. Ever since that conversation had happened, the flower girl couldn't get the subject off of her mind. It was almost like something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she had no idea why she felt this way. The names of the people, companies, events, and the like all sounded strangely familiar and it was no wonder that she was plagued with odd dreams.

Eventually, it became too much and Anna noticed the girl's distress and had sat her down for a chat. Aerith fidgeted in her seat at the kitchen table, anxious to hear the woman's thoughts on the matter. The green eyed girl had wasted no time in coming clean, but Anna had been quiet for some time now and it was beginning to make Aerith uneasy.

Finally, Anna pushed her glasses up and fixed her weary gaze on the young girl that had come to her about a month ago. "It sounds very strange indeed, but perhaps this all relates to your missing memories. I think it would be wise to seek out more information, but only if you truly feel it is necessary. I know you seem to be unable to find your answers in this library, so perhaps you may find them in other towns. I would be sad to see you leave, but I want what is best for you. You've made this old woman's life pleasant."

The elder rose from her seat, hobbling off to the side where a desk with drawers rested, her back to Aerith as she fumbled with finding something among the contents of the drawers. "If I was younger, I would gladly accompany you but that is not the case. However, I can do my best to help you if you decide to travel to other towns to learn more and hopefully find your memories. It's the least I can do for all that you've done for me..." She paused at the sound of a sniffle, eyes softening as she turned to face a teary eyed Aerith.

She hadn't even made a sound when she had risen as well, aside from the sniffle that escaped from her being so touched by Anna's actions. "Thank you, Anna..." She hugged the older woman, who returned the action warmly.

"I think.. I think I will do just that. I have this strange feeling that my time in this town is up, even though I have loved every minute of it. It's time to focus on finding my lost memories."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know that this chapter still may not be too long, but I did my best to make it a little more detailed. I decided to change how the conversation on Meteor happened between the two, along with Aerith's decision to leave Isri. I know that I left out the leaving part, but it will all be explained in chapter three. I hope you enjoy this and leave me a review to tell me what you all think! See ya.


	3. III

**A Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Written by: SorrowoftheHeart**

**Beta'ed by: PinkMarshmallows**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters, no matter how much I may wish I did. The only thing I own are any original characters placed in the story, along with any of the new made up names for the towns. Thank you.**

**Author's Notes: First off, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. It wasn't my intention to disappear for such a long time, but a lot of things happened since the time I updated. I admit, that it had a definite impact on my motivation to write. My paternal grandmother passed away two days after my birthday and I won't lie that things haven't been difficult to handle, even months later. My Nanny was a very big part of my life, so I'm still trying to adjust in small ways, but so far so good. For the most part, at least. Anyways, I just wanted to inform you guys of the reason to my absence. **

**Also! I have gone back and updated chapters one and two, so please give them another read. I realized I had done a very lazy job of writing them and was disappointed in myself. With the help of my beta, I did my best to improve them. I hope you enjoy the chapter edits along with this new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

With both the support and assistance of not only Anna, but most of the residents of Isri as well, she had decided to leave the town. At some point, she had come across the town of Nibelheim on the map of the world as she tried to decide on where to make her first destination. There was something about that name that snagged her attention and practically told her that she should go there first. A few concerned people had offered to escort the young woman to the nearby town, worried that monsters would get the fragile looking female, but Aerith had politely refused. She didn't wish to be a burden upon anyone and these people had done enough for her. Not to mention, she wasn't entirely as fragile as she seemed to be.

About a week had passed since her departure for Nibelheim, but she still had yet to arrive. She did her best to remain positive and not allow herself to fall to panic and despair at the thought of getting lost. A few times, she had to run from monsters and fight the ones that she couldn't escape from. Fortunately, they had all been relatively easy, but there was still the fact that she had yet to arrive at her destination when she should have done so by now.

Pausing to lean against the strong trunk of a nearby tree, she caught her breath and pouted as she looked around. Aerith was beginning to kind of regret rushing into this without much thought, the whole trip of going to Nibelheim all on her own and all. It wasn't that she was completely helpless, it was just that... well, she was more of a healer than a fighter. She was good with magic and always had a knack for it, but she still sometimes feel a bit insecure. Not to mention, she was more of a pacifist as well. However, her Friend assured her that everything would be okay and tried to ease her fears. Who was she to question the voice that had been so helpful and right? She may not remember her past, but she knew from the bottom of her heart that she could trust her Friend. Still, this did not entirely lessen the discomfort and anxiety threatening to consume the small flower girl. She was determined to stay strong, though.

The green eyed female had enjoyed her time in the town of Isri, living with Anna and helping her run the store. She was naturally a friendly person, so it was no problem that she came to know the whole town and that they came to adore her just as much in return. At first, she had been a bit puzzled because Isri had sounded so strange, though she was clueless on the reason as to why such a name would sound oddly familiar. Not wishing to burden Anna with further questions, she had turned to the library and the books within the building.

As expected, her search had been fruitful and she had found out a lot of interesting facts, including the origins of the town and even that one of the heroes that had saved the world had come from this town. For some reason, Aerith couldn't help but feel as if she knew of this man, though the details escaped her reach. It was frustrating, to say so in the least, but she did her best to find out as much about him as she could.

She had been given a map that would help her reach Nibelheim, along with the paths that would hopefully be the safest so she wouldn't have to worry as much about wild monsters roaming about. Still, the girl kept her guard up and her eyes and senses peeled for danger. She was becoming frustrated and tired from her journey, unable to help but be concerned that she was lost. It didn't help that she was near certain that she had already been through this area before, as she recognized the flower bush off to the side. She was seriously contemplating her situation, though made sure to keep an eye out for any sign of danger. The forest was thin, but it was still unknown territory to her, even with the map.

At the moment, things were relatively peaceful and Aerith didn't hear anything that hinted at the presence of any other life forms. However, that soon changed when she heard the sound of a monster (or were there multiple ones?) accompanied by a different sound that she couldn't quite place at that moment. At first, Aerith had every intention of doing her best to avoid the area and slip away, but hearing the second sound again, she recognized it as the sound of a bird. If it was the bird she was thinking it was, it could be of some help to her. Besides, Aerith couldn't allow such a cute and noble creature to be eaten by a monster. So, making up her mind and steeling her resolve, she changed her path and followed the sounds, trying her best to keep from revealing her presence just yet. There was no telling if there were more monsters and she needed to assess the situation.

Fortunately, neither opponents noticed the flower girl creeping closer to the scene. There were bodies of fallen monsters, but there was still one angry, large monster that glared spitefully at its opponent. Which, even with its large mass, compared to the bird creature it faced, it seemed pitifully small. It was indeed as Aerith had thought, a chocobo with ice blue eyes and a wickedly curved beak. The feathers looked luminous and soft, truly beautiful but there were specks of blood splattered in various places.

The more startling thing, besides it's size, was the color of the feathers. Having expected to see the normal, familiar sight of yellow feathers, she was graced with ones of purest black, making the creature's eyes stand out further. It was obvious that the chocobo had been doing fine on its own, but it was beginning to succumb to its wounds and fatigue but it stubbornly stared down at the monster facing it. She had a feeling that the bird was just as vicious as it appeared, but she could not leave it. Not when she had come to save it and there was something about it that seemed to draw her attention towards it.

Neither appeared to have noticed the half human girl, so when the monster lifted its large, sharp weapon for what might have been a final blow, she shot forward in action. She wasn't good at fighting, when it came to physically doing so with weapons or her own body. However, she had a knack for magic and even though she didn't have any materia but some basic ones, she used them without hesitation. She didn't know whether or not it was merely the heat of the moment or something else, but the fire spell that burst from the orb positioned on her staff was much more powerful than it should have been. The monster howled in a mixture of fury and agony, the chocobo warking and jerking back in surprise away from the flames, confused for a brief moment before it pinned its icy gaze on the newest arrival.

It eyed her warily, no longer focused on the now dead monster that had been reduced to ashes from the powerful flame that had fortunately disappeared after its task had been completed. Wide emerald eyes stared at the remains of the monster, shock clearly showing on her face and revealing she had not expected her spell to be so powerful and effective. However, she soon recovered and shifted her gaze to the bird who then narrowed its eyes and went into the defensive, not trusting the fragile looking girl despite that she had just saved it.

For a moment, she was once more stunned by its sheer size, power, and beauty and couldn't help but admire the bird from her spot several feet away. However, it was the clicking of the beak and the restless, but aggressive stomp of powerful feet that snapped her out of her daze and she flushed, seeing as the bird approached her with obvious intent to kill. It was only now that she realized how stupid it was to think this bird was tame and would melt for her in reaction to her saving it. No, this bird was as wild as it appeared and it deemed her a threat.

Dropping her staff and shrugging off her back pack, she lifted her hands in front of her, eyes widened once more as she tried to get the bird to realize that she wasn't a threat. "W-wait, please! I don't..." She choked and recoiled, hiding her face in her hands and awaited the final blow but it never came and as minutes passed with no change, the girl peeked between her fingers at the bird to see it paused in front of her, staring down at her in what might have been confusion. No matter, it had ceased its attack, for reasons unknown to the girl.

Finally, it settled and shifted restlessly on its feet but bowed its mighty head some, nudging its beak against the flower girl's hands. At first, she nearly flinched but seeing as how curious and no longer hostile the bird was, Aerith breathed a sigh of relief and slowly lowered her hands to her sides. She offered a shaky smile only to flush bright red once more when the bird made a sound similar to a snort of sorts, as if it was scoffing at her silliness.

To be honest, the brunette was at a loss of what to do now. This great chocobo that towered over her was obviously not one to be treaded lightly around, but for whatever reason, it had recognized her sincere actions and seemed to be studying her, as if it could find some ulterior motive for her help. Finding none, the animal nudged its beak against her lightly, careful of its sharp beak and she couldn't help but smile and lift her hand to pet it. However, she froze for a second as she remembered herself but when the creature made no move of distress, she continued until her hands brushed against the soft feathered head.

If chocobos could purr, Aerith was more than certain that this great beast was doing exactly that as it nuzzled into her hand, enjoying her petting. Though she was baffled, she wasn't about to question it as her Friend whispered assuring words to her within her mind. Finally, she relaxed completely and stroked the bird's proud feathers and sighed softly. "I'm glad that you've realized that I wasn't going to hurt you..." She said softly and smiled, pulling back to peer at it and was almost startled to see it staring back at her, as if it understood her words.

The two stared for a moment before the half cetra's hand fell from the bird, shining emerald eyes sweeping around the area as she took in the damage. "Though, I'm almost beginning to wonder if you even needed my help..." She trailed off before remembering something and looked at the chocobo, inspecting it for the wounds she had saw. At first, the bird looked nervous as it shied away slightly but then after realizing her intent, it allowed her to look after its wounds and then heal them. It could tell that there was something about her, that made it so easy for it to relax in her presence and trust her.

"There you go!" The woman chirped as she stepped back to admire her handiwork, making sure there weren't any wounds that she have missed. The bird still had blood on parts of its feathers, but she now knew that most of it wasn't its own. "Well, now that you're all fine and I'm done... I guess we'll part ways, hm? It was nice meeting you, Mr. Chocobo!" She chirped, beaming at the bird before turning to gather her stuff and continue on her way. Yet, she was surprised when she heard footsteps and a wark, causing her to stop and turn to see the creature following her. She blinked as it froze, tilting its head slightly almost innocently before a giggle spilled from her lips.

"Why do I have a feeling you don't want to part ways with me?" Aerith placed her hands on her hips, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well, if you insist, I wouldn't mind the company. I think I still have several days until I reach Nibelheim- eeep!" She squeaked when the bird nudged her and then lowered itself, giving her a flat look. It was almost as if it was insisting that it carry her so they could reach the destination faster.

"Oh, no! I couldn't- well, if you insist.." She squeaked at the look the bird gave her before she climbed onto its back and held onto its feathers gently, but securely. She made sure she had her bag and weapon before the bird found it suitable to finally rise. It gave only a wark as warning, before its powerful legs took off in a direction that would unknowingly lead them to Nibelheim.

* * *

When she had first came to the decision to save the bird, she had no possible idea that the chocobo would turn out to be extremely intelligent and intent on sticking to her side. Somehow, it even knew the way to Nibelheim as they neared the gates to the town, though that word was a slight understatement. The once backwater town had certainly been treated nicely and had expanded into a nice place. It was no flashy city, but it was large and healthy in its own right. As the chocobo slowed as it neared the gate, guarded on both sides by men dressed in some kind of uniform with weapons at their sides, making it clear what their purpose was. The men stopped and stared, not sure what to think about the sight they were currently met with: a fragile brown haired girl on top of a large, wild looking black chocobo. They offered no protest when the girl and bird passed them, though it may have had something to do with the vicious look the bird had given them as if it dared them to try and stop it.

Aerith, however, was far too distracted by the scenery to notice what had just happened. Her green eyes were wide, awe showing in her face as she looked around. For some reason, this place was not at all like she was imagining it to be but she knew by several signs that confirmed that this was indeed Nibelheim, that she had finally made it. People stopped and stared at the chocobo, though it was not an unusual sight as there were other regular chocobos here and there, but they seemed tiny compared to the one carrying the pink clad girl.

As much as they stared, the people were smart enough to get out of the bird's path, noticing its icy stare that promised pain if other actions were taken instead. Finally, she snapped out of her fascinated daze and looked around, blushing at the looks she was receiving, making her want to slump down a little further on the bird's back, as if its feathers would hide her. She had no idea where to go or what she was really looking for, other than she had this feeling that someone or something was waiting for her in this town. If her mount realized her uncertainty, it didn't show it as it stalked towards a nice looking inn that was suitable enough for its taste, with the best looking stable and such.

After pausing long enough for Aerith to get the hint, she carefully dismounted from the bird's back with some help from it before she looked at a nearby sign that showed some prices of the room and her expression paled. "Oh, look at that price... I don't think I can afford this, surely!" She protested, locking eyes with the nameless bird that she had rescued. It seemed to give her a look that was asking if she was serious and that she was being silly. Did the bird know how much money she had?! Cheeks pink, she puffed them out slightly in a pout before sighing. "Fine, fine... You're right. I do have enough money but..." "WARK!" "Okay, okay... You win." She sighed in defeat, swearing the bird looked rather smug that it had won this discussion.

Never would Aerith have thought she would lose a debate against a chocobo, of all things. Then again, she was quite kind hearted. She stared at the building's doors before returning her gaze to the bird and took its head in her hands, cupping its cheeks as she stroked them lovingly and cooed to it. "Thank you for bringing me here, but I can't possibly trouble you further." Irritation flashed in those icy blue orbs, though the creature did not lash out at the kind girl before it. When would she get that it wasn't going to just leave her? Oh no, she had unwittingly gained a friend and protector, who was determined to stick to her side until its life was taken.

After a seemingly long, intense staring contest, the brunette got the picture and sighed once more in defeat. "All right, all right. I'm going to go ahead and get a room and once I've settled in, I'll come to check on you okay? Just promise not to be too mean to any other birds or that poor stable boy." Her gaze wandered to said stable hand, who had to be in his early teens and seemed terrified of the bird he would probably have to escort to a stable. The bird followed the gaze and studied the boy for a moment before huffing, but it made a soft sound of agreement. However, it did delight in the boy jumping from the attention. With a giggle and a pat on the head, Aerith sent her new friend with the poor boy and headed inside.

* * *

Back resting against the clean, soft feathers of a large bird, the pink clad girl was curled up with several books in her lap, trying to figure out some kind of hint of why she might have been drawn to this place. She was on the outskirts of town, not noticing the dreary, unkempt mansion that was surrounded by a locked gate, looking just as old as the house itself. Aerith had decided to do some reading in the company of her new friend, who seemed content with that as its icy eyes scanned their surroundings while it guarded the fragile flower.

Finally, a heavy sigh followed by a whine caught the bird's attention as Aerith closed the book with a pout, tossing it (gently) into a pile of books beside her. "Oh, Taiki! I don't know what to do! I.. I have no clue on how to figure out, much less find the reason for coming here. I'm so hopeless!" She cried out in mild frustration, flopping lazily against the bird who she had come to feel even more comfortable with. They had been in Nibelheim for about a week now and still she had no idea what it was that had drawn her here and it was beginning to irk at the normally patient girl.

She had come to terms that the bird was sticking to her side so she had given in completely and even tried to find something to call him, because she had confessed it felt weird to call him just by Mr. Chocobo and he had seemed content with the name Taiki, though she didn't entirely know what it meant. It had just popped into her head and she had voiced it.

Taiki, now used to the strange, half human girl's behavior merely seemed to roll its blue eyes as it gently nudged her with its beak then looked in the direction of the manor, causing Aerith to finally notice it. With a gasp, she sat up and practically fell over the bird (much to his irritation though he didn't protest) as her eyes widened. "Hey! When did that get there! I didn't notice it!" She then turned and flushed at the look Taiki was giving her and she puffed her cheeks out in a childish pout.

"Okay, okay... I get it, it was here the whole time but I didn't notice. Geeze, Taiki, you're so mean to me." She pouted more but it only lasted for a second longer before she broke out into a smile. "C'mon, let's go check it out! Though... do you think it'll be okay for us to do so? Then again, the town acts like it doesn't even exist and its locked up..." She pondered, crossing one arm over her chest as she rested the elbow of the other to tap a dainty nail absently against her bottom lip in thought. Taiki shook his head and rose up, ruffling his feathers as he briefly stretched before he started waltzing towards the gate and easily broke through the aged lock on the bars. It was no match for his powerful beak and Aerith soon realized his absence and had joined him.

"You know, I hope I don't have to pay for that," She murmured as she eyed the now completely useless rusted lock and almost didn't notice the bird shaking his head and continuing on ahead of her. "H-hey, wait for me!" She squeaked in protest and hurried after him, having somehow figured that the bird was masculine.

Despite all of her protesting, the young woman finally fell silent as she followed after the bird, grateful for his strong and comforting presence since this place was seriously giving her the creeps. Fortunately, the doors were large enough to allow both of them passage, Aerith had surely been concerned that Taiki wouldn't fit through the doors but had been pleasantly surprised, and they now stood in what appeared to be a run down foyer.

"Oh man... look at all the dust and- ACHOO!" She sneezed and then blushed in embarrassment, mumbling something before taking out a small piece of cloth that seemed to serve its purpose as she wiped her nose. "Taiki.. what do you think happened here? I... I get this..." She paused and closed her eyes, oblivious of the concerned look given by Taiki as she allowed the strange feelings to brush over her.

Eventually, she opened her eyes only to reveal them shiny and water welling within them. "Taiki... I sense so much sorrow here... So much bad stuff must have happened here..." Why on earth would anything draw her here, of all places? But the girl knew now that she had come a step closer to the reason of her journey.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hate to end it, but I feel like I'm just rambling on and on... and I apologize for that. Anyways, as you can tell, I tried to give a longer chapter this time. ; I couldn't help but bring in the Chocobo because it was just too perfect for me! Besides, I figured Aerith could use a friend of sorts. Hehehe. I hope this chapter was okay. Again, I apologize for my lack of updates previously. I mentioned above that my grandmother had passed away and other things just seemed to pile on top of that.

However, I am back now and I'm hoping I can churn out chapters more often so I can get this caught up (to an extent) to where I left off in the original story. Of course, a lot of things are happening differently so we'll just have to see. I decided to get a friend of mine to help me with this story, since I was so disappointed in my writing of the first and second chapters. I just didn't find it fair to all of my readers. I assure you that I am doing the best I can (with Pink's assistance) to make this story worth reading as a rewrite. Please let me know your thoughts in a review! Feedback from my audience feeds my motivation to write. :3


End file.
